The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in or with a mobile device having position estimation and/or navigation capabilities.
Mobile devices may provide a user with positioning and/or navigation information. For example, certain mobile devices may be enabled to provide driving directions from one location to another based on estimated position measurements derived from signals transmitted by location beacons, such as, e.g., satellites or possibly terrestrial transmitters of one or more global and/or local navigation systems. In some instances, location based services may be provided to a mobile device through a wireless and/or cellular telephone/data network to further allow for positioning and/navigation, for example, in an indoor environment.
These techniques tend to rely on various forms of map information to assist in directing a user from one location to another. In certain instances it may be that the available map information may be out of date, incorrect, sparse, and/or otherwise lacking in some manner and as such resulting positioning and/or navigation capabilities may be less useful and/or possibly faulty.
Hence, there is a need for techniques which may provide for or otherwise support a more reliable, accurate, useful, and/or otherwise more robust positioning and/or navigation capability in a mobile device.